For centuries, dry sanding tools have been developed and used to smooth and finish surfaces such as plaster, clay, metal, drywall and wood. Coated abrasives such as sandpaper date to at least as early as 13th-Century China. An undesirable consequence of dry sanding is the creation of dust that is both messy and potentially dangerous to inhale.
One method of reducing sanding dust is “wet sanding.” In wet sanding, the sanding implement (e.g., sanding sponge or sandpaper) and/or the surface being sanded is made wet or damp with water or a liquid solution. However, wet sanding is generally more time consuming, presents its own inconveniences and hazards, and is inappropriate for some situations and surfaces.
Accordingly, a need exists for sanding apparatus that facilitate the convenient removal and centralized collection of dust created during dry sanding.